Davenport Bionic Academy
The Davenport Bionic Academy 'is a location on ''Lab Rats. It is on a high-tech island, not far from the coast of Mission Creek. It is where the bionic soldiers, train to be bionic heroes. This is also where Adam, Bree and Chase teaches them as the new mentors. Theoretically, it is made up of four zones, and an undersea level, which is used by Adam, Bree and Chase as dormitories. Components * Adam, Bree, and Chase's room/lab: This set has not been seen yet, but in the Season 4 promo it has. * Hydra-loop: A "train on a tube" like system able to move between the mainland (Mission Creek) and the Academy in thirty seconds for those who don't have Geo-Leaping. It is also the main means of transportation in the island. It cost 50.000.000 Dollars according to Donald Davenport. It has two TV's for entertainment (from opposite seats) and one information display in the middle. Leo gets nauseous using the tube. * Classroom: In Zone 1, next to the Hyper-loop to the mainland. It has a large window. It looks (and is used) more like a lounge area, with the Training Center holding the lectures. This room has two configurations, the first one has a large conference/bar table near the screen, the second one has four consoles and lacks the conference desk, in this second configuration it doubles as tactical room. * Capsule Dormitory: Created by Donald should the Bionic Army require it. It is not seen in season 3 but trailers imply the set will be featured in season four. * Training Center: Also in Zone 1, besides the classroom and the Hyper-loop. It has a large area used for practice fights, with a stage/standing area behind it. Mr. Davenport also uses the area as an auditorium. It also has a structural wall Leo damaged. * Hangar: Supposedly Mr. Davenport's jet was stored there until Bob took it. * Equipment Room: Multiple technologies of Mr. Davenport were placed in the Island. Adam took a Jet Wing from it and Former Principal Perry stole several pieces of technology (such as a Cyber Cloak) on her attempt to point out security flaws in the academy (as a pretext to have Donald hire her as head of security). Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Created by Davenport Category:Donald Related Pages Members Staff * Donald Davenport (Administrator/Teacher) * Adam Davenport (Mentor/Teacher) * Bree Davenport (Mentor/Teacher) * Chase Davenport (Mentor/Teacher) * Terry Perry (Head of Security) * Tasha Davenport (Possibly) * Douglas (Possibly) Students * Leo (Intermediate Level) * Sebastian (Advanced Level, defected) * Spin (Intermediate Level) * Bob (Beginner Level) * Bionic Soldiers (Students) * S-1 (Possibly; unknown for now) Known Visitors * Janelle *Kerry Perry Trivia * It would seem Donald had the Academy build for some time, probably after the first lab got blown up, as a stand in training facility should he need to remove the Lab Rats from Mission Creek. This does not explain a Dormitory with more than three capsules in the design (which is, apparently, not even used by Adam, Bree and Chase). * Since Leo is not fully bionic, he does not require a capsule. He might have different quarters from the other students. * Despite being a training facility most likely designed to resist bionic abilities and offer the students a safe environment to train their abilities. Leo almost sunk the whole academy by damaging the foundation when he hit a wall (in the training center) with a punch from his bionic arm. * Donald Davenport often claims it is the ''First''''' Davenport Bionic Academy. It is unknown if he's going to make other versions of this academy. * Students wear uniforms with color shoulder pads indicating the rank. Yellow being beginner level, green being intermediate, orange being advanced and red as expert, currently there are no experts seen. Chase and Mr. Davenport developed the system. Other than Donald and Chase, who use the system as a means to some authority, and Leo and Spin, who like to compete against each other for respect, no one else (including Bree and Adam) seems to care about the rank system. * Mentors wear white suits, with Donald wearing a custom white and black one. Adam, Bree and Chase are also seen in their mission suits. All suits (except the mission suits, which use red) have a silver logo. * As a gag, the Hyper-loop is ignored by the Bionic Soldiers in favor of their own Geo-leaping ability, making Donald's investment in it seem pointless. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Donald, Janelle, Perry, Bob and Spin have to use it because none of them can geo-leap. * The entrance to the Hyper-loop from the mainland is guarded by a Davenport Industries security guard. Perry dated him trying to get his trust but after three weeks she knocked him out and stole his keys. This also allowed Bob, Spin and eventually Leo to escape the island undetected. * According to Leo Dooley, the Hyper-loop goes below Hawaii. This means the academy is somewhere in the pacific ocean. Fitting, since Mission Creek is supposed to be in California and thus face the same ocean. Also since Hawaii is about 2400 miles away from California, the Hyper Loop works at an speed over 80 miles/second i.e. 288000 miles per hour. Such speed in real life would be nearly eight times the speed of an earth escaping spacecraft (36,373 mph which is the record setting speed known for a man-made vehicle) * Sebastian claimed that he is the most advanced student out of the whole students, even though he's only Advanced Class (Orange), while the Expert Class is the highest (Red). In First Day of Bionic Academy, some students where shown to be in Expert Class already, which means all of the Expert Class students in that episode has been demoted or Sebastian is just over exaggerating. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Escape to Bionic Island story-arc Category:Created by Davenport Category:Donald Related Pages